Another Dimension
by Isbeewhy
Summary: "Granger apa itu tadi?"/"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu ferret!"/"Demi Merlin! Siapa orang gila yang melemparkan pisau tajam di tengah hutan seperti ini!"/"Itu bukan pisau Malfoy, itu kunai."/ "Tentu saja-dattebayo."/ Dramione/Kakasaku/Drasaku /Kakamione/RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : All characters is belongs to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : mungkin sedikit OOC, typos, modificate canon, dst...**

 **Setting :- Harry Potter: Tahun ke-7 Hermione dkk. Kecuali Harry dan Ron yang tak melanjutkan tahun ketujuh. -Naruto: Tahun-tahun sebelum terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke-4 , dan sasuke udah ngilang dari konoha :v**

 **Summary :** "Granger apa itu tadi?"/"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu ferret!"/"Demi Merlin! Siapa orang gila yang melemparkan pisau tajam di tengah hutan seperti ini!"/"Itu bukan pisau Malfoy, itu kunai."/ "Tentu saja-dattebayo."/ Dramione/Kakasaku/Drasaku /Kakamione/RnR please..

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 1 : Another Dimension**

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!"

Prof. McGonagall berteriak dengan marah kepada dua remaja yang saat ini terdiam dan berwajah pucat saat mendengar teriakan dari Professornya itu. Saat ini mereka tengah mengikuti pelajaran Transfigurasi yang diikuti oleh siswa kelas tujuh dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Pasangan Ketua Murid itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah keduanya cemberut.

"Ini gara-gara kau Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak marah kepada Draco sesaat setelah mereka berada di depan kelas mereka tadi.

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku Granger! Kau sendiri yang memulainya!" Draco menjawab dengan tak kalah marah.

"Tapi ini tak akan terjadi kalau tongkat sialanmu itu tak memecahkan gelas tadi!" Hermione mencoba membela diri.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan Granger." Draco beralasan.

"Uh dasar ferret menyebalkan!" Hermione mengatai Draco. Sedangkan Draco yang dikatai ' _ferret_ ' yang membuat ia mengingat kejadian di tahun keempatnya saat dirinya disihir menjadi seekor musang oleh Prof. Moody gadungan, hanya marah dan balas mengejek Hermione.

"Dasar gigi berang-berang!" Draco membalas.

"Hei! Gigiku sudah tak seperti itu lagi ferret pirang!"

"Tapi kau tetap saja jelek Granger." Draco membalas lagi, kali ini dengan menyeringai karena ia sukses membuat wajah Hermione memerah, karena marah tentunya.

"Dasar kau—"

"Berhenti kalian berdua! Pergi ke kantorku sekarang juga!" kata-kata Hermione terpotong karena keluar dari kelasnya dan berteriak dengan wajah yang merah padam karena sangat marah. Hermione dan Draco yang saat ini berwajah sangat pucat untuk yang kedua kalinya, hanya mengikuti Kepala asrama Gryffindor itu dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kalian berdua bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu." Hermione dan Draco yang mendengar perkataan Prof. McGonagall itu hanya menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kalian sebagai Ketua Murid, harus bertingkah yang baik." Lanjut Prof. McGonagall yang ekspresinya sudah kembali dingin dan tak semarah tadi.

"Ya Professor, kami minta maaf." Hermione berkata yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggukan Draco.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberi kalian detensi. Kembalilah kesini pukul sembilan nanti malam. dan sekarang kalian boleh kembali." ucap Prof. McGonagall dengan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Professor, terima kasih." Ucap mereka berdua sembari menjauh dari kantor Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu.

.

.

"Cepatlah sedikit Granger! Kita hampir terlambat!" Teriak Draco dari ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid memanggil Hermione yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan detensinya bersama partnernya atau yang lebih tepat rivalnya.

"Sebentar lagi ferret!" Hermione menjawab dengan ketus. Sementara Draco yang mendengar jawaban Hermione hanya menggerutu ' _Dasar wanita!'._

Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan sweater tebal berwarna merah dan rok selutut berwarna hitam, juga lengkap dengan jubah Gryffindornya. Draco melihat rok Hermione yang hanya selutut dan menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus hanya menyeringai. _Bagaimana bisa Granger memakai rok sependek itu malam-malam begini?apa dia ingin menggodaku?_ Draco berbicara dalam hati.

"Kau ingin menggodaku Granger?" tanya Draco dengan masih menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu ferret?" Tanya Hermione dengan alis berkerut tak mengerti. Draco hanya mendengus melihat tidak pekanya gadis di depannya ini.

"Sudah lupakan. Ayo berangkat! Kita hampir terlambat!" ajak Draco.

Hermione yang masih bingung hanya ikut mendengus ' _dasar aneh'_ dan kemudian mengikuti partner sekaligus rivalnya itu.

.

.

Pasangan ketua murid itu berjalan melewati koridor Hogwarts untuk pergi ke kantor Prof. McGonagall untuk menjalankan detensinya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam . Berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Hermione yang terkadang menggerutu lalu kembali diam lalu menggerutu lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Draco yang merasa terganggu dengan gerutuan tidak jelas yang ditimbulkan Hermione mencoba membuka suara.

"Kau ini kenapa Granger? Tak bisakah kau diam?!" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy!" jawab Hermione ketus.

"Tapi kau menganggu pendengaranku Grager!" Draco semakin kesal dengan tingkah Miss-know-it-all itu.

"Yasudah pergi menjauh sana!" usir Hermione lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Draco lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku partnernya itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya juga.

.

.

Kini pasangan ketua murid itu telah sampai di depan pintu kantor Prof. McGonagall setelah tadi sempat berdebat di perjalanan mereka menuju kesini. Kemudian Draco yang ada di depan mencoba mengetuk pintu kantor itu, sedangkan Hermione yang ada di belakangnya hanya menunggu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya mereka dipersilahkan masuk dan mendapati Professornya itu tengah duduk dengan pandangannya tertuju pada perkamen yang sedang dipegangnya. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan setelah mereka berdua masuk.

"Ah ternyata kalian sudah datang. Apa kalian sudah siap menjalani detensinya?" tanya Prof. McGonagall sesaat setelah melihat mereka.

"Tentu Professor." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kemarin Prof. Slughorn mengeluh karena persediaan biji bunga moonlight nya hampir habis. Jadi, tugas kalian hari ini adalah pergi ke hutan terlarang untuk mencari biji bunga moonlight sebanyak dua kantong yang sudah aku sediakan. Carilah sampai semua kantong itu terisi penuh. Dan jangan kembali ke kastil sebelum itu penuh. Mengerti?" Prof. McGonagall menjelaskan dengan rinci tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan untuk detensi. Mereka mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah sekarang pergilah. Dan ambillah dua kantong itu." Prof. McGonagall menunjuk dua kantong kain yang tergeletak di atas meja diseberang ruangannya. Hermione dan Draco mengangguk, mengambil kantong itu, lalu mengucapkan salam kepada Prof. McGonagall sebelum akhirnya pergi berangkat menuju hutan terlarang.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya Professor tua itu mendetensi murid malam-malam begini hanya untuk mencari tumbuhan tak penting pesanan si Slug itu, cih!" Draco menggerutu yang membuat Hermione kesal dibuatnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang para Professor ferret! Kau kan juga tahu kalau tumbuhan moonlight hanya berbunga di malam hari. Atau bilang saja kalau kau takut pergi ke hutan terlarang." Hermione menyeringai, entah sejak kapan ia meniru kebiasaan Malfoy muda itu.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja tidak berang-berang!" Draco berkata sembari menjitak kepala Hermione.

"Aduh! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali Malfoy!" Kata Hermione cemberut dengan memegang kepalanya yang baru dijitak oleh rivalnya itu tadi.

"Bilang saja kau senang pergi ke hutan terlarang hanya berdua denganku eh Granger?" Kini giliran Draco yang menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu ferret!" jawab Hermione.

"Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur Granger, kau tahu? Banyak gadis yang rela memberikan apapun demi posisimu saat ini." Draco menyeringai lebih lebar saat melihat wajah Hermione semakin cemberut. Rupanya menggoda gadis disampingnya ini sudah menjadi hobinya.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau Malfoy!" Hermione berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari pemuda menyebalkan di belakangnya.

.

.

Sudah dua jam sejak mereka mulai mencari biji bunga moonlight. Sekarang hampir pukul sebelas malam. Berkeliling mencari bunga itu ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Kantong kain yang mereka bawa masing-masing hanya terisi setengahnya. Draco menghela nafas, perutnya terasa lapar. Ia memang tak ikut makan malam tadi. Tentu saja karena bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjalankan detensi. Ia pikir detensinya tak akan memakan waktu lama seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Hermione. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bawah sebuah pohon yang letaknya dekat dengan tanaman bunga moonlight itu.

"Haaah, aku tak menyangka mencari bunga sialan itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Aku lapar." Draco mengeluh. Hermione yang memang setuju dengan pendapat Draco hanya mengangguk dan meluruskan kakinya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Draco yang mendadak berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Hermione yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya .

"Mau kemana kau Malfoy?"

"Mencari makanan, aku sudah tak tahan ingin makan Granger."

Hermione yang mendengar hal itu, tak mencoba protes, karena dirinya juga sudah sangat lapar. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Draco kembali dari kegiatan mencari makanannya dengan membawa dua buah benda aneh di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione saat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja ini buah Granger. Menurutmu?" jawab Draco santai.

"Tapi warnanya aneh ferret. Pernahkah kau melihat buah berwarna emas?" Tanya Hermione saat melihat buah yang dibawa Draco memang berwarna emas mencolok.

"Kau terlalu cerewet Granger. Kalau kau memang lapar makan saja ini, hanya ini yang kutemukan." Draco meletakkan sebuah di samping Hermione, sedangkan yang satunya lagi dimakannya.

Hermione memang sudah sangat lapar saat ini. Ia melihat Draco yang tengah memakan buah yang tadi dibawanya dengan lahap. Hermione meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk memakan buah itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tampilan buah yang tak lazim itu, dan langsung memakannya.

Draco yang melihat gadis di sampingnya yang makan dengan lahap hanya tersenyum kecil. _'Dasar keras kepala'._

Setelah buah aneh itu habis mereka makan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencari biji bunga moonlight. Baru saja lima menit mereka memulai kembali aktivitas mereka, tiba-tiba saja tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar, mereka berdua sama-sama panik.

"Apa yang terjadi Granger?" tanya Draco panik.

"A..aku tak tahu Malfoy." jawab Hermione gugup dan sama paniknya dengan Draco.

Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar semakin cepat. Sampai kemudian berhenti mendadak yang membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Granger, apa itu tadi?" Draco tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada Hermione perihal apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu ferret!" jawab Hermione kesal. Meskipun ia juga masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

"Sudahlah ayo kita melanjutkan mencari biji." Ajak Draco kembali. Tapi matanya membelalak saat ia tak melihat ada kantong kain dimanapun. Juga bunga moonlight tadi yang ada disana juga menghilang. Draco menyipitkan matanya kearah Hermione yang terlihat terkejut juga.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Malfoy!" jawab Hermione kesal.

"Aku tahu kau tadi membawaku berApparate ke hutan tak dikenal ini Granger." Tuduh Draco asal.

"Apa maksudmu ferret? Kau menuduhku membawamu berApparate kesini sedangkan aku menyentuhmu pun tidak! Tuduhanmu sangat tidak beralasan ferret!" Jawab Hermione ketus karena kesal sudah dituduh sembarangan oleh rivalnya itu.

"Oh benar juga." Draco menjawabnya seakan tak merasa bersalah telah menuduh Hermione. Baru saja Hermione akan membuka mulut saat Draco menyahut.

"Berhentilah cerewet Granger, apa kau tak merasa kalau hutan ini tak seperti Hutan terlarang? Lihat saja, Daun pohon ini terlalu lebat dan hijau." Draco menunjuk pohon disebelahnya.

Hermione juga tampak menyadarinya. Hutan ini sangat berbeda dengan hutan yang dikenalnya. Hermione mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau benar Malfoy, sepertinya kita sudah tak lagi berada di hutan terlarang. Tapi kita dimana?"

"Aku tak tahu Granger, tapi sebaiknya kita terus berjalan."

"ya, Ide bagus."

.

.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sekitar satu jam dan hanya mendapati hutan yang sama.

"Malfoy, apa kau tak merasa kalau kita hanya berputar-putar saja?"

"Benarkah? Aku tak merasakannya." Draco menjawab dengan polos yang langsung disambut oleh jitakan di kepalanya oleh Hermione.

"Sakit Granger!" keluh Draco.

"Huh aku tak peduli!" Hermione memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Baiklah Granger. Ya ya aku merasakannya kalau kita hanya berputar-putar dari tadi. Sekarang kau puas?" tanya Draco gemas.

Hermione tetap diam. Sepertinya dia masih kesal. Baru saja Draco akan melanjutkan perkataannya sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pisau melayang menuju ke arah Hermione. Segera saja Draco mendorongnya menjauh.

"Granger! Awas!" mereka terguling bersama.

"Demi Merlin! Siapa orang gila yang melemparkan pisau tajam di tengah hutan seperti ini!" Draco mengumpat sesaat setelah ia berdiri.

"Itu bukan pisau Malfoy, itu kunai." Hermione membenarkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Draco heran, melupakan rasa marahnya tadi.

"Well, aku pernah membacanya di buku Muggle, aku lupa judulnya."

"Ahh, tak mengherankan." Draco menyeringai.

"Umm, Malfoy?" Hermione gugup.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih untuk tadi." Sekarang Hermione yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Draco yang melihatnya semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Tak apa Granger. Lain kali berikan aku sebuah ciuman untuk imbalannya." Goda Draco. Hermione yang tadi sempat memerah karena malu sekarang menjadi kesal.

"Dalam mimpimu ferret!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa sampai akhirnya terhenti karena melihat kedatangan seseorang berambut pirang menyala. Melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan penasaran.

Draco yang terkejut karena kedatangan seseorang yang tidak lazim dengan melompat-lompat pada ranting pohon hanya bingung.

"Apa kau manusia?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja setelah melihat kedatangannya yang tak biasa itu.

Remaja berambut kuning itu kemudian tersenyum lebar dan dengan bodohnya menjawab pertanyaan Draco yang tak berbobot itu.

"Tentu saja-dattebayo"

Setelah si berambut kuning itu mengatakan itu, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama membelalak saat melihat tiga orang lainnya yang datang sama tidak lazimnya dengan si rambut kuning tadi.

Entah kenapa Draco merasa dirinya lebih baik jadi sahabat Voldemort dari pada bertemu orang-orang aneh di depannya.

 _Merlin! Dunia apa ini?!_

 **TBC**

 **Yo kawan! Akhirnya dapet nyelesain chap satu ff gaje ini:v aku udah lama pingin bikin ff Crossover tapi baru kesampean:v haha/garing/ oh ya di ff ini Draco ama 'mione udah berteman baik meskipun masih sering debat, anggep aja mereka kagak bisa hilangin kebiasaan lama:v ini ff aku persembahin buat yang cinta ama fandom HarPot sekaligus Naruto :v udah deh ya akunya banyak bacot /dilempar/**

 **Betewe aku mau ada ujian nih, bolehyaa minta doanya/maksa/ haha doain aja lancar biar cepet update chap 2 /modus/**

 **Okeoke jan lupa review yaa kawankawan;);)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : All characters is belongs to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 2 : Dua Orang Aneh**

Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, hari ini tampak seperti hari biasanya. Hanya saja hari ini sepertinya akan ada latihan tambahan untuk tim tujuh. Entah kenapa Kakashi _sensei_ tiba-tiba memanggilnya saat dirinya sedang asyik makan ramen di ichiraku bersama Sakura dan Sai. Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke hutan nanti malam bersama mereka berdua. Dan disinilah sekarang, dirinya, Sakura, dan Sai berjam-jam menunggu Kakashi yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hoaaam, aku ngantuk nih. Kakashi _sensei_ kemana sih?" Naruto menggerutu sambil menguap. Matanya terasa berat. Hampir saja ia akan terlelap sebelum Kakashi tiba-tiba telah muncul di depannya.

"Yo anak-anak." Sapanya dengan wajah bosannya seperti biasa sembari mengangkat tangannya seperti orang bodoh.

" _Sensei_! Kau terlambat!" Dan seperti biasa Naruto dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam tak peduli.

"Aku tadi mengantri di toko buku." Jawab Kakashi, masih tetap dengan wajah membosankan.

Sai yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak mengerti mencoba bertanya.

"Untuk apa _sensei_ ke sana?" Tanya Naruto dan Sakura hampir bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, icha-icha paradise volume terbaru baru saja rilis, aku tak ingin melewatkannya." Jawab Kakashi sembari menunjukkan buku mesum berwarna oranye di tangannya.

"Uh, buku mesum itu lagi. Apa sih isinya?" tanya Sakura yang lebih terkesan seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu Sakura? Aku bisa menunjukkannya." Bisik Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hei sensei _hentai_!" Sakura berteriak sembari memukul lengan _sensei_ nya itu. Mendengar itu, Kakashi tersenyum kecil yang tentu saja tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh maskernya.

"Baiklah Sakura, maafkan aku. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Kakashi.

.

.

" _Sensei_! Ayolah, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, Aku sangat lelah!" Naruto mengeluh sembari jatuh terduduk. Sakura yang mendengar keluhan Naruto, hanya mengangguk karena dirinya memang sudah sangat lelah. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Naruto, Sai tetap melanjutkan latihannya, mungkin Sai juga lelah, tapi ia tak dapat menunjukkannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tepat.

Sementara itu, Kakashi, orang yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku mesum yang tengah dibacanya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat penasaran bagaimana caranya Kakashi bisa membaca yang hanya dengan diterangi cahaya bulan seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Lanjutkan saja."

"Uh _Sensei_ menyebalkan!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Memang , jika dibandingkan dengan latihan mereka yang lain, latihan kali ini terlihat sangat mudah, karena memang Sensei mereka, Kakashi, hanya menyuruh mereka melempar kunai pada pohon yang ada di depan mereka masing-masing. Entah apa tujuannya. Tapi hal itu tak ayal membuat mereka lelah juga.

Naruto yang saat ini dalam keadaan kesal, mulai melempar kunai nya dengan asal. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggerutu sesaat setelah Ia melempar dengan asal kunai nya tadi. Naruto membelalak.

' _Hee, apa mungkin kunai ku mengenai seseorang? Aku akan melihatnya saja untuk memastikannya.'_

Setelah Ia membatin, Ia kemudian melompat ke pohon terdekatnya untuk pergi memastikan kemana jatuhnya kunai nya tadi.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri, langsung menanyainya dengan ekspresi yang tetap bosan.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Mau kabur?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kurasa tadi kunai ku tadi mengenai seseorang _sensei_ , jadi Aku ingin memastikannya saja, hehehe." Naruto menjawab dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Dasar Naruto! Ada-ada saja." Ucap Sakura dengan nyengir.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu untuk memastikan kau tak kabur. Sakura! Sai! Kalian ikut juga." Kakashi berkata. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut karena telah dicurigai akan kabur.

"Haaii'." Sakura dan Sai menjawab bersamaan.

Naruto kemudian pergi yang kemudian diikuti Oleh ketiga anggota timnya yang lain.

.

.

' _Dalam mimpimu ferret!'_ Naruto mendengar seseorang berbicara. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

' _ferret? Apa sih artinya?'_ Naruto bertanya sendiri.

"Tampaknya suara itu dari arah sana Naruto. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Kakashi.

Naruto segera mengangguk dan mempercepat lompatannya pada pohon-pohon yang dilompatinya.

Setelah itu, tak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan Naruto melihat dua titik cahaya. Naruto semakin mendekat. Kemudian matanya mulai menangkap bayangan kabur dua orang yang memakai jubah panjang dengan masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah tongkat—yang menurut Naruto seperti ranting pohon—yang menyala di ujungnya.

Menurutnya dua orang itu sangatlah aneh karena memakai jubah hitam kepanjangan dan memegang ranting pohon di tengah hutan malam-malam begini. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan karena penasaran, ia kemudian pergi menghampiri mereka berdua.

Setelah Naruto lebih dekat, akhirnya ia dapat melihat dua orang itu yang ternyata seorang wanita dan seorang lagi pria, menatapnya sesaat setelah ia tiba di dekat mereka.

Naruto melihat ekspresi mereka berdua terlihat kaget.

' _Apa ada yang aneh ya pada wajahku?'_ Naruto membatin. Ia merasa aneh karena mereka berdua terlihat kaget setelah melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar si Pria yang dilihatnya berambut pirang pucat, melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya senang.

"Apa kau manusia?" tanya pria pirang itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja-dattebayo." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum mengembang. Ia senang karena pria pirang itu menanyainya sebagai manusia dan tak menyebutnya monster seperti orang-orang di Konoha lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi, dan dua orang temannya telah tiba di sampingnya. Menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan penasaran seperti Naruto tadi. Tapi, tak lama kemudian mereka dan juga Naruto terbelalak kaget karena melihat dua orang itu pingsan di tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" Kakashi panik.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun _sensei_!" Naruto menjawab dengan ikut panik.

"Yosh! Sekarang bantu aku membawa mereka ke rumah sakit!" Kakashi memberi perintah.

"Hai' _sensei!_ "

 **TBC**

 **Halo! aku kembali update setelah sekian lama. Hehe:D Maaf yaa karena chap ini kependekan dan isinya Cuma adegan yang kemarin ada di chap satu, tapi dalam sudut pandang Naruto. Okelah, minta review boleh?..**


End file.
